Aruula
thumb|Aruula auf dem Cover von MX 290Aruula oder auch Aruula von den Dreizehn Inseln (*2492) ist eine Barbarin vom skandinavischen Volk der Dreizehn Inseln und die Ex-Lebensgefährtin von Matthew Drax. Beschreibung Aruula ist 1,78 m groß. Sie hat blauschwarzes, schulterlanges Haar und braune Augen. Ihre Haut schmückt sie mit hennafarbenen Linien. Ihre Bekleidung ist mehr als spärlich: meist trägt sie nur einen Tanga und kniehohe Stiefel, gelegentlich auch einen BH und auf dem Rücken eine Rückenkralle für ihr Schwert. Mehrmals wird auch eine Narbe am Oberschenkel erwähnt, die sie von Grigooras erhielt (HC 001). Die Bedeutung der Henna-Linien Wudans Auge zeichnete in Aruulas Jugend (2508) hennafarbene Linien auf ihre Haut, die die Barbarin von Zeit zu Zeit nachziehen muß. Sie verriet Aruula auch den Namen ihres Elnaks, einer Art persönlicher Schutzengel: Elisuu. Charakter Aruula ist ein sehr rechtschaffener und friedliebender Charakter, wenn sie bisweilen auch vor Zorn sprühen kann. Zudem ist sie sehr treu, ihre Seitensprünge sind kaum so zu bezeichnen, ihre große und einzige Liebe ist und bleibt Matthew Drax. Als Barbarin ist Aruula tief in der religiös-abergläubischen Kultur der Wandernden Völker verwurzelt, ihre größte Angst ist es, die Götter zu verärgern oder ihrem Willen nicht zu entsprechen. Ihr persönlicher Hauptgott ist Wudan. Obwohl sie durch Matthew Drax die Technik und somit die – zumindest ansatzweise – Einsicht in die Naturwissenschaften erhielt, bleibt sie standhaft ihren Überzeugungen über Magie und Götterwelt treu. Aruula ist außerdem bekannt dafür, dass sie dem Leben außerordentlich nüchtern gegenübersteht – was man immer wieder an ihren trockenen bis bissigen Kommentaren und Sprüchen ersehen kann, die mit ihren einfachen Wahrheiten aber häufig etwas verblüffend Entwaffnendes haben. Besondere Eigenschaften Wie alle Frauen des Volks der Dreizehn Inseln ist Aruula telepathisch begabt, eine Gabe, die für sie ein zusätzliches Sinnesorgan darstellt, ohne dessen Hilfe sie nur schwer auskommen kann. Diese Begabung hilft ihr beim Erlernen fremder Sprachen ungemein. Sie ist allerdings eher ein Empath, das heißt, sie kann vor allem Gefühle und Gedankenfetzen „erlauschen“, kommunizieren kann sie nur mit Hilfe anderer Telepathen. Je mehr oder je tiefer sie in den Geist eines anderen eintauchen will, umso mehr muss sie sich konzentrieren. Gewöhnlich hockt sie sich dazu hin und legt den Kopf zwischen die Knie (MX 001). (Anmerkung: Die tatsächliche telepathische Stärke von Aruula schwankt in den Heften, mal ist sie stärker mal schwächer – es herrscht da keine einheitliche Behandlung seitens der Autoren.) Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Sie wurde vermutlich um das Jahr 2492 geboren. Als sie knapp sechs Jahre alt war, wurde ihre Sippe bei Kalskroona von Roschaans Horde überfallen und getötet, darunter auch ihre Mutter und die Königin Waleena. Sie selber wurde von Sorban verschleppt, der sie gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Zurpa unter seine Fittiche nahm. Bereits zwei Monate nach ihrer Entführung testete die Horde ihren Lauschsinn: sie versteckten das Schwert ihrer erschlagenen Mutter nahe des Zeltlagers. Aruula fand es sofort, nachdem sie die Gedanken der Horde gelesen hatte. Zur Belohnung durfte sie es behalten: es war ihr erstes eigenen Schwert. 2501 erreichte sie mit der Horde Malmee, sah die Lokiraaburg und gelangte über die Eresund-Brücke nach Kobenhachen, wobei die Horde schwere Verluste durch die Nordmänner erlitt. Als sie zehn Jahre alt war, wollte Baloor sie mit Grigooras verloben, jenem Krieger, der ihre Sippe verraten hatte. Sie verweigerte sich erfolgreich dagegen, auch weil Roschaan und Sorban ein gutes Wort für sie einlegten. Roschaan begann danach persönlich, sie den Schwertkampf zu lehren . Vier Jahre später griff Grigooras sie an und wollte sie vergewaltigen. Sie konnte ihn erfolgreich abwehren und erschlug ihn - so rächte sie den Tod ihrer Sippe. Niemand aus der Horde zog sie deswegen zur Verantwortung. Sie erlitt dabei eine lange Schnittverletzung am Oberschenkel, die mehrmals in der Serie Erwähnung findet. 2508 begegnete Aruula der alten Göttersprecherin Wudans Auge, die ihr eine besondere Zukunft als Kriegerin voraussagte sowie die Begegnung "mit einem fremden, mächtigen Krieger", der ihr Gefährte werden sollte. Deswegen verbot sie der Horde, Aruula mit irgendwem zu verheiraten (HC 001). Erste Zeit mit Matt Aruula rettete Matt nach Absturz seines Jets in die "dunkle Zukunft der Erde" im Jahr 2516 das Leben vor einer Horde Taratzen und blieb seither seine ständige Begleiterin und Geliebte. Von ihr lernte er die Sprache der Wandernden Völker, die Kenntnisse des Überlebens in der Wildnis, den Schwertkampf und die Sitten und Gebräuche der ihm unbekannten Welt. Sie wiederum erfährt von ihm von den untergegangenen Zivilisationen, die Geheimnisse der Technik, die alten Sprachen und vieles mehr. So lernt sie etwa im Jahr 2516 von Matt das Autofahren. Wenige Tage später schläft Matt das erstemal mit ihr, was sie als Hochzeitsnacht interpretiert. (MX 004) Kurze Zeit später wird sie von einigen Nosfera bei Millan gefangen genommen, die von Jacob Smythe angeführt werden. Er will sie zur Zuchtmutter einer neuen Rasse von Nosfera machen, doch Matt kann seine Freundin befreien und diesen Plan vereiteln. (MX 005) Im Juni 2516 hilft sie der Stadt Laabsisch bei der Abwehr der Nordmänner. (MX 010) Im August 2516 erleidet sie nach dem Kampf mit einem Avtar eine schwere Blutvergiftung, vor derem tödlichem Ausgang Matt sie in Bryssels bewahren kann.(MX 015) Mitte September betraten Aruula und Matt erstmals den Boden Britanas auf der Suche nach der Londoner Community. Sie gerieten im dicht bewaldeten Umland mit einigen Lords in Streit, als diese zwei entflohene Frauen mißhandelten. (MX 017) Kurze Zeit später wurden sie von den Technos der Londoner Community aufgelesen und durften den Bunker betreten, Aruula jedoch nur unter Protest einiger Octaviane und nach einem entschiedenen Eingreifen ihres Gefährten. Die 3-D-Bilder auf den Wänden des Bunkers waren ihr unbegreiflich, ebenso die fortgeschrittene Technik. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass sich Victoria für Matt interessierte und gab deutlich zu verstehen, dass ihr das mißfiel. Beim erfolgreichen Abwehrkampf gegen die Nordmänner half sie tatkräftig wie immer mit. Als die Bitte an Matt gerichtet wird, für die Technos nach Meeraka zu gehen, kann er sie erst nach stundenlanger Diskussion überreden, sie zu begleiten, da sie lieber seßhaft werden würde (MX 018). Erste Trennung von Matt 2516 wurde sie von Matthew Drax in Saamton getrennt und reiste mit Rulfan, mit dem sie in dieser Zeit einen One-Night-Stand hatte, auf der TWILIGHT OF THE GODS nach Waashton. Dort traf sie 2517 Matt wieder. Kratersee-Expedition und Schwangerschaft Von 2518–2519 an der Kratersee-Expedition um Matthew Drax teil. Anfang 2518 verliert sie durch einen medikamentösen "Blocker" der WCA für einen längeren Zeitraum ihre telepathische Begabung, nachdem ein Experiment sie vorübergehend um ein vielfaches gesteigert hatte. Der Verlust des "Lauschens" stürzt sie fast in Depressionen. Auf der Reise zum Kratersee wird sie am 10. Juli 2518 von GRÜN okkupiert (MX 069), was schwerwiegende Folgen hat (s.u.). Im Januar 2519 erfährt Aruula am Ufer des Kratersees von ihrer Schwangerschaft. Sie tauft den Jungen Matjunis. Sehr bald stellt sie fest, dass an dem Kind etwas merkwürdig ist und mit Hilfe einer Laboruntersuchung wird festgestellt, dass es Pflanzen-DNS in sich enthält. Während Matt mit Quart'ol einen Monat später im Kratersee nach den Daa'muren sucht, wird sie im Camp von einem Wechselwesen überfallen und ihr das Kind aus dem Leib entrissen. Rückkehr vom Kratersee 2520 wurde Aruula beim See des Hüters vom Hüter gebissen und bekam so Wingfields Nanobots injiziert, die eine Narbe an ihrem Bein restlos verheilen liesen. Nach dem Tod des Hüters konnte sie gerade noch vor dem eigenen Tod durch die Nanobots gerettet werden. Alle Nanobots wurden von den Wissenschaftlern der Londoner Community aus ihrem Körper entfernt, bevor die verendenden Nanobots den Körper innerlich auflösen konnten. Erst zwei Jahre später erfährt sie, dass ihr Kind Matjunis, der jetzt Daa'tan genannt wird, noch lebt und versucht mit Hilfe des Telepathenzirkels seine Spur aufzunehmen. Kurzzeitig gelingt dies auch, dann jedoch verliert sich die Spur wieder. Der Krieg gegen die Daa'muren verhinderte weitere Aktivitäten. Zweite Trennung von Matt und Reise zum Uluru Die Atombombenkatastrophe bedeutet eine erneute Trennung von Matt und Aruula. Während Aruula sich während der verheerenden Atombombenkatastrophe beim Telepathenzirkel am Kratersee aufhält und nur zufällig als einzige die Explosion und den folgenden telepathischen Schlag überlebt, treibt Matt mit der QUEEN VICTORIA in den Weiten des Alls, ohne Chancen jemals zur Erde zurückzukehren. Fast unmittelbar danach erreicht sie der Ruf des Finders und sie nimmt ihre Wanderung nach Süden auf. Neben zahlreichen anderen Abenteuern trifft sie im Februar 2522 auf das Volk der Schimären, wo der Telepath und Sadist Moogan sie so stark beeinflußt, dass sie sich selbst unwissentlich das oberste Fingerglied ihres kleinen Fingers der linken Hand abschneidet. Auf ihrem Zug nach Ausala trifft sie im April 2522 Daa'tan, dem sie das Leben rettet – ohne zu wissen, dass er ihr Sohn ist. Im Oktober 2522 betritt sie endlich das Festland von Ausala und erreicht schließlich nach weiteren Abenteuern und Prüfungen durch den Finder im April – fast zeitgleich mit Rulfan und Matt – den Uluru. Es folgt ein sehr kurzes Wiedersehen mit ihrem Gefährten. Dritte Trennung von Matt und Entführung durch Daa'tan Denn nach dem finalen Kampf zwischen Wandler und Finder zwang Daa'tan Aruula, mit ihm und Grao'sil'aana weiterzureisen – und Matt schwerverletzt zurückzulassen. Aruula folgte ihm in der Hoffnung, ihn dem Einfluß der Daa'muren zu entziehen, doch dieser Plan mißlang. Daa'tan wollte mit ihr und Grao mit der Rozière von Victorius nach Afra reisen, um die Wolkenstädte des Kaisers zu erobern. Victorius wählte jedoch einen Umweg über Indien und Ägypten und konnte dort seine ungeliebten Gäste loswerden. Während er allein weiterreiste, geriet Aruula auf der Reise nach Süden in eine Falle von Grao, mit dem sie im ständigen Konkurrenzkampf um Daa'tan lag. Er lockte sie in ein altes Königsgrab der Pharaonen und schloss sie dort ein. Dort übernahm das Bewusstsein der ehemaligen Königin Nefertari ihren Körper, die eigentlich eine Hydritin – E'fah – und dort ebenfalls eingeschlossen worden war. Mit Hilfe von Nefertari gelingt es Aruula, das Grab aufzubrechen und zu fliehen. Nefertari wendet sich nach Süden, bis sie von Matt und Rulfan gefunden wird, die bereits verzweifelt nach ihr suchen. Durch Nefertari finden sie heraus, dass Gilam'esh während der Durchquerung des Zeitstrahls in das Bewußtsein von Yann Haggard geschlüpft ist und dort vom Wahnsinn befreit wurde. Nefertari ergibt sich ihrem alten Meister und wechselt ebenfalls in Yann Haggards Bewußtsein über. Gemeinsam gelingt es, Daa'tans Plan zu vereiteln und ihn und Grao gefangen zu setzen. Beide werden in einen eisernen Turm gesperrt, in dem ihnen ihre besonderen Kräfte nichts nutzen. Antarktis-Reise und Tod Daa'tans thumb|Aruula auf dem Cover von MX 257Aruula schließt sich wieder Matt an und reist mit ihm in die Antarktis und später weiter nach Meeraka und wieder zurück nach Afra. Sie hat zusammen mit Matt beschlossen, Daa'tan von Grao zu trennen und ihn nach Gilam'esh'gad zu bringen, wo die beiden hoffen, ihren Sohn von den Indoktrinierungen durch die Daa'muren befreien und auch seinen sprunghaften Alterungsprozeß aufzuhalten mit Hilfe der hydritischen Technik der Geistwanderung. Im August 2525 muss Aruula jedoch erleben, wie ihr Lebensgefährte Matthew Drax ihren Sohn in Notwehr mit einem Kombacter erschießt, nachdem dieser sie – nach dem Ausbruch aus seinem Gefängnis und einem Massaker an der Bevölkerung von Wimereux-à-l'Hauteur – in eine Falle gelockt hatte. Auf der Suche nach Hilfe für die Versteinerten Auf der Suche nach Hilfe für die Opfer des Siliziumwesens... ... April 2527. Auf dem Rückweg zum Dorf der Steinjünger musste Aruula mit Matthew Drax, Rulfan und Xij Hamlet mit der MYRIAL II in der Nähe von Prypt wegen eines Sturmes notlanden. Die Vier wurden gefangen genommen. Aruula und Xij sollten als "Gebärmaschinen" die niedrige Geburtenrate verbessern. Xij gelang es, die daa'murische Speichereinheit im Tempel der Prypten zu zerstören. Danach konnten sie weiterreisen. (MX 296) Die Beziehungen von Aruula Die stärkste und tiefste Beziehung hat Aruula zu Matthew Drax, seit sie ihm das Leben rettete. Sie träumt von einem ruhigen und seßhaften Leben an seiner Seite. Leider kommt diesem Wunsch immer etwas dazwischen, meistens die Tatsache, die Welt retten zu müssen. Da Aruula aber auch sehr verantwortungsvoll ist, beugt sie sich meist widerspruchslos dieser Notwendigkeit. Aruula ist Matt ausgesprochen treu, trozdem kommt es zu einigen wenigen Seitensprüngen. Die mit den wohl stärksten Konsequenzen ist ein One-Night-Stand mit Rulfan auf Island. Rulfan macht sich daraufhin über Jahre hinweg immer wieder Hoffnungen auf Aruula, was jedoch kategorisch abgelehnt wird. Als er auf Lay trifft, findet seine Besessenheit endlich ein Ende. Auf ihrer Suche nach dem Brennnenden Felsen ist der telepathisch begabte Skandinavier Yngve ihr Begleiter, mit dem es jedoch nicht zu einer sexuellen Beziehung kommt. Er stirbt schließlich als Opfer einer Riesenschlange. Zu ihrem Sohn Daa'tan hat sie eine sehr intensive und liebevolle Beziehung, obwohl ihr schnell klar wird, wie bösartig sein Charakter ist. Wie jede Mutter hegt sie die Hoffnung, ihn verändern zu können, was jedoch mißlingt. Sein Tod 2525 trifft sie tief. GRÜN hegt tiefe Freundschaft für Aruula, da sie ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Er warnt sie in einem Traum auch vor Daa'tans Gefährlichkeit. GRÜN GRÜN okkupierte 2518 Aruulas Körper. Für eine Zeit verändern sich ihre körperlichen Eigenschaften: ihre Haut verfärbte sich an einigen Stellen grün, sie wird von ständigem Durst geplagt und bei Gefahr verwandelte ihre Zunge sich in einen Pflanzenstrunk, der ihre Feinde angriff. Außerdem steigerte sich ihre Libido. Von all dem bekamen ihre Begleiter Matthew Drax und Aiko Tsuyoshi nichts mit. In dieser Zeit wurde Daa'tan gezeugt, der auch genetische Strukturen von GRÜN erbte. Die Schwangerschaft war ungewollt, denn gewöhnlich können die Frauen der Dreizehn Inseln willentlich beeinflußen, ob sie empfängnisbereit sind, doch diese Begabung hatte Aruula offensichtlich unter GRÜNs Einfluß verloren. GRÜN verließ Aruula im September 2518; gleichzeitig erhält sie ihre telepathischen Kräfte zurück. (MX 069) Bedeutung für die Serie Aruula ist der kongeniale Partner für die Hauptfigur Matthew Drax. Sie ist seine Führerin in der ihm unbekannten, barbarischen Welt und hat ihn schon vor mancher falschen Entscheidung bewahrt. Auf Aruula kann sich Matt hundertprozentig verlassen. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Volk der Dreizehn Inseln Kategorie:Unvollständige Artikel